Human Monsters
by gojiratoho25
Summary: After 16 years of being gone, the monsters of earth are back in this exciting adventure that takes Dass Jennir and Ray Tanaka around the world to stop the hunters. I suck at summaries. Enjoy. Rated T for violence and swearing. Please Review.
1. After School Talk

Las Vegas, Nevada

It has been 16 years since the Earth's monsters have disappeared from existence. A boy walks the streets of Las Vegas, his now adopted home city. This boy was dressed with a pair of jeans, a red shirt with a dragon on it, and a green vest with a small silhouette of an Iguana. His hair was a dark brown color and was sort of spike. His most notable feature was his orange-brown eyes. When he looked at people, they thought their eyes were playing a trick on them. As the boy turned a corner to get to his bus stop, he saw another boy that went to his high school. This boy had on a pair of jeans, a green shirt with a picture of a Spinosaurus, and a pair of red gloves that he would usually wear. His hair was a solid brown color and naturally spiked, and his eyes were the same color as his hair. His most notable feature was a burn mark that was sort of faded into the skin.

"You just never learn to keep your eyes on your food, can you?" asked the boy with the orange-brown eyes. At that moment, the boy with the burn mark looked up from his injury and noticed the other boy.

"Dass, you told me that you were burned yourself once and it was only a first degree burn," said the boy with the red gloves, "while all I get in regards of burns is a second degree burns. Tell me how that is possible."

You know, Ray," said Dass, "I have no clue myself. As I have told you many times, I was born with this hair and these eyes that nobody wants to look at. I remember when I was young, I had slid on asphalt and when I looked, I only had a few skid marks. By the next day, the skid marks were all but gone. I guess that I am one of the lucky ones. My bus is here."

As the city bus came to a stop, Dass got up and grabbed his backpack. He looked at his friend and waved at his friend as a way of saying goodbye. Ray waved back, knowing that he will see his friend tomorrow. As the city bus left and went its way, Ray looked both ways to make sure no one was coming near the bus stop he was at. Then he pulled out his cell phone and holds down a number and put the phone to his ear.

"This is Agent 58, I've found the missing agent, #56-GJ" said Ray, as he looked at his tracking device, which was showing the location of the 'missing agent'.

Sorry this chapter was short; I had to finish it before anyone saw what I was doing. I got the name Dass from Star Wars Clone Wars Comic Book Volume 9. Can you guess who the two characters are in monster form?


	2. Getting Involved with the Friend

Chapter 2: Getting Involved with the Friend

After getting off the city bus, Dass Jennir went through the parking lot of the Texas Station casino. Just as he walks up to the steps of the entrance to the casino, he looks behind him, sensing that someone might be following him through the parking lot. But when he looks back, he sees only people walking across the street and those walking on the sidewalk. He goes back to walking up the steps and into the casino. He walks past the gift shop, the way to the chapel and the bowling rink, the Texas's buffet, and the other restaurants to the theater. For next to the theater, is the place that Dass has in mind to spend his afternoon before going back to his apartment: the arcade at the Texas Station.

After an hour of playing at the arcade and spending 750 tokens to obtain 665 tickets, Dass trades the tickets to the counter and gets a 10" Carcharodontosaurus that was 650 tickets and some candy for 15 tickets. He goes out of the arcade and goes to the line of the theater. He gets his candy, his Pepsi, and his popcorn, and goes into the theater that is showing "Rio".

After an hour and forty minutes, Dass comes out of the theater and goes over to the restaurants next to the theater and sees a man that he friend, Ray, had told him about, one of the many friends that Dass has never seen with Ray before. The man looks like he is at least 20 years old, with a light blue shirt on with black jeans and brown shoes. But the most remarkable feature about the man is how his hair was both shaped and colored. He mans hair was a light grey color and the middle of the hair was shaped like a crest on a helmet with a hole in the crest.

Suddenly, that feeling that someone was following him came up again, so Dass looks behind him. This time, he sees a man in a trench coat going behind some gambling machines. Keeping his senses up to be ready to fight, Dass approaches the man with the grey hair to see what this man knows about Ray. He walks up the man, who looks up as Dass sits down at the table with the man with the grey hair.

"Hey, I've heard about you from my friend, Ray." Dass says, only to be knocked back at what the man says.

"Ray Tanaka?"

"Yes, my name is Dass Jennir. I want to know Ray's friends, and you are?"

The man smiled and said, "My name is Ace, and I was told so much about you from Ray."

Suddenly, Dass looks up and sees the man who was following him. "Ace, you know him?"

As Ace looks at the man, a light comes from his shoulder and growing brighter and brighter. Ace grabs Dass and throws him to the ground with himself, just as a beam of light comes from the shoulder and destroys the Baja Fresh restaurant. Ace grabs Dass again, this time going over to a double row of poker machines and pulls out a com-link.

"This is Agent 73-UA, I am under attack by a Hannibal, most likely Orga, I need all available agents to help me, over!"

Dass blinked. He had heard about that name before. But wasn't Orga from a science fiction and horror movie, not real life? This thought process was a split second, for when he returned to reality, Ace had a gun in his hand, saying "So the war of the monsters begins."

You wish you had Dass's mad skills, don't you? Why I put Orga in this chapter is that I am going to have Orga play a much bigger role than he did in the movies, one out of twenty-eight. See?


	3. The Battle for the Texas Station Part 1

Chapter 3: Battle for the Texas Station part 1

Ace poked his arm and his head out from behind the gambling machines that he and Dass were using as cover and started firing his gun at Orga, hitting the enemy human, only to be bouncing off the Hannibal like Ace was shooting him with a water pistol. Dass looked behind them and saw many people fleeing for their lives. Suddenly, a monster bat-lizard came at a four year old kid and his mother. Dass immediately knew the monster as a Gyaos, and the danger that it possessed as the 'Shadow of Evil'.

Without a moment to loose, Dass felt new energy in him as started running as fast as a human, then the speed growing ten times as fast. Just before the Gyaos flew like an arrow and reach the mother and son, Dass grabbed the Gyaos by the wings and held the monster in his grasp.

"Get out of the casino! I'll hold this thing off long enough for you and your son to make it out!" Dass shouted at the mother, who afterwards picked up her son and ran to the exit. As Dass held the Gyaos in his grip, the Gyaos lashed out and sank its teeth into Dass's shoulder. Dass felt no pain from the bite. He opened his mouth and it began to glow a bluish color. The Gyaos let go of Dass's shoulder and started to lash out at him again, when a blue beam of thermonuclear energy erupted out of Dass's mouth and blasted the Gyaos's head and neck into oblivion.

Dass throw the corpse at two other Gyaos, hitting one of them and both it and the corpse fell into the blaster cannon fire from Orga's shoulder, destroying both the corpse and the Gyaos it hit. The second Gyaos fired its beam at Dass, only for Dass to jump off the ground and above the Gyaos. Dass landed on the Gyaos and both it the ground, with Dass staying on the Gyaos's back, even when the Gyaos hit the ground. The Gyaos, due to Dass break both its back and neck, died on impact with the ground.

Meanwhile, a man on a motorcycle is driving into the casino, when he spots three humans with Gyaos wings as arms and a triangular head are playing poker, one of them pointing a pistol to the poker deal's head. Seeing that the dealer is a human being, he parks his motorcycle about twelve feet at another poker table. The man sneaks up behind the human-Gyaos holding the gun, grabs the human-Gyaos by the head and neck, and twists the human-Gyaos's neck and kills it in one blow. As the other two human-Gyaos start to pull out their pistols, the man pulls out a gun and blasts both of the human-Gyaos in the head.

(The gun the man has is the gun Harrison Ford has in the movie, Blade Runner.)

The dealer looks at him and says, "Who are you?"

"My name is Joshua Stone." says the man. "Mind doing me favor?"

"Anything!" says the dealer.

"Watch my motorcycle for my, will you?" With that, and a "Thanks," Joshua Stone runs off to join the battle for the casino.

To be continued…


	4. The Battle for the Texas Station Part 2

Chapter 4: Battle for the Texas Station Part 2

As Ace was shooting at Orga, who by now was in his monster form, a blue beam came at the side, barely missing Ace's back, and destroyed two slot machines. Ace looked from where the beam came from and saw another monster that his brother had fought before. This monster was a brown color, had a back of bony spikes on its back, and had short arms with three fingers on each hand. Ace recognized the monster as the space creature, Bemular. Just then, Dass came back from slaying the remaining Gyaos in the area.

"Ace, you want me to handle that brown one for you?" asked Dass, whose eyes were getting more piercing than ever.

"You take on Bemular, and I will take on Orga." said Ace, with new found strength and with his blue eyes turning to a yellow color. Dass ran over to Bemular, but as he did, he started to glow white. Half way to Bemular, he was in a white light, and the white light changed from a human form to a dinosaur form. Just ten feet from Bemular, the white light went away in a second and Dass had become one of the most powerful guardian monsters: the King of the Monster, GODZILLA!

At the same time, Ace came out of his hiding place and had, instead of his light blue shirt, a shirt with that was a silver color and had red 'X' in the middle and a blue circular timer in the middle of the 'X'. Ace had become the 4th being from Nebula M78 to come to Earth: the 4th and final Ultra brother, Ultraman Ace! Both Ultraman Ace and Godzilla (Dass) went to work, with Ultraman Ace fighting Orga, and Godzilla fighting Bemular.

Meanwhile, Joshua Stone is having a fight of his own taking place with another monster; this one was the clone of just one of the most vicious brute in the universe: the mighty Silvagon, enemy of Ultraman Tiga! Joshua Stone, however, was a human sized Green Anole lizard, but there were something different about it. The color of the skin was green WITH black spots, and on the back of the lizard was a black spine like mass with orange writing on it. Joshua Stone had become the only monster to be made by the hand of Mother Nature itself: the Defender of Nature, Nyaga! Both monsters were strong, but Nyaga had the advantage of brain power compared with Silvagon because Silvagon only relied on his strength than his brain power to win a battle. Nyaga backed off a little bit and swung his tail, hitting Clone Silvagon in the face, and knocking the clone brain in his head, stunning the clone monster. Taking advantage of the situation, Nyaga opened his mouth, now with an orange-green light coming out of it. Unlike the last time Nyaga did this earlier in the battle, Clone Silvagon didn't regain from his stun state in time. For by the time the clone monster had regained from being stunned, Nyaga fired his Solar Blaster Beam and the beam attack hit Clone Silvagon in the chest, and emerging out from the back. But the beam attack, for the beam continued and hit Orga in the back, as he was about to take advantage of his downed opponent. Though Orga was barely damaged, Clone Silvagon was not so lucky, for the beam had made a straight hole through his chest and back, and his inners were more than cooked, they were sent into oblivion, killing the clone monster. As the clone monster fell to the ground, Nyaga ran to join Ultraman Ace fight Orga.

Ultraman Ace was in a predicament for sure, for Orga was thrashing him left and right. When Orga was about to blast his opponent again with his shoulder cannon, Nyaga came and tripped Orga down with his tail, with Orga's beam attack destroying some slot machines. As Orga gets up, Nyaga helps Ultraman Ace up from the table that Orga throw him at during the battle. Orga looks at Ultraman Ace, but is surprised to see Nyaga with his opponent. Orga looks behind him and sees the corpse of Clone Silvagon. As Orga goes back to fighting with his opponent, a Punch laser hits him, an attack from Ultraman Ace, as Nyaga joins his ally in the fight.

As Orga fights Ultraman Ace and Nyaga, Bemular is having a hard time fighting Godzilla (Dass), for Godzilla is much stronger than the space being. Godzilla starts to wail on Bemular for a few seconds, and throws the space being at a column, knocking him to the floor. As Godzilla walks closer to his opponent, Bemular starts to slow down his movements.

"Please…don't…kill…m...me…" says Bemular, not able to fight because he has used up all his strength. Godzilla picks up his opponent by his head spikes.

"Don't worry," says Godzilla, in a threatening voice, "I won't kill you, but I DON'T want to see you around here in this casino again." Then, Godzilla throw Bemular at Orga, hitting his target with spot on accuracy even for a monster. As Orga got up, he realized that it was impossible for him to win a fight against these three Guardians. He grabbed Bemular and said, "Maybe next time."

As he said that, both he and Bemular disappeared in a flash of light. After a minute, the three monsters turned back to their respected human forms. Joshua Stone looked at Dass and said, "You need to come with us, Agent 54-GJ."

Yep, Dass is Godzilla, Ace is Ultraman Ace (kind of obvious), and Joshua Stone is Nyaga, my own monster. Those who know who Dass and Ace were, you are just awesome!


	5. Project Guardian

Chapter 5: Project Guardians

Two hours later, Ace, Joshua Stone, and Dass arrived at the Bellagio casino in the Las Vegas Strip. The trio was walking to a door with the sign "Employees only" on it in the casino. A man, who was wearing a uniform that had the casino's name on the shirt, was standing at the door. The trio stopped in front of him, and Ace showed the man his identification. The man looked at the identification, gave it back to Ace, and opened the door for the trio, and closing the door after Joshua Stone had entered.

Inside the room was a hand identification pad, which Ace put his hand on and had the pad scan his hand for entre. Suddenly, a four-sided perimeter of railing came out of the floor and the floor started to go down like an elevator. Though the floor like elevator kept moving down for a minute, it felt like five minutes for Dass. After the elevator had stopped moving, one of the walls opened like a door and the railing on that side went back down in the floor. When the trio went inside, Dass was amazed at what he was seeing in front of him.

The trio was standing in a room about twenty-five feet high and about forty-five feet wide, and the room was filled with people of all ages, some of these people Dass had heard about from his friend, Ray Tanaka. In fact, about ten feet away from them, Ray was talking with a boy and a girl, both of which looked like they were twins. But what stunned Dass the most about the place was that there was windows and doors all over the place, many of which were near the windows.

"Welcome to G.U.S.S., the Guardians Underground Sonar-detection Station. This is where all of the monsters that fight for justice, known as Guardians, sleep, train, and get their missions from. This is your new home," says Joshua Stone, as if he has rehearsed this speech before.

Suddenly, Ray, the twins he was with, and a twenty-six year old man with the same silver color of hair that Ace had came up to the trio and stand about two feet away from the heroes of the Texas Station.

"Dass, welcome to the headquarters of the Project Guardians," said Ray, who looked a lot more serious, but still the happy person that Dass always knew at school, "Let me introduce the people with me. This is Leo and Danaë, the twins of the enchanted Guardian, Mothra. This man is the first of the Ultra brother and the first ultra who came to Earth, Ultraman."

"We Guardians were created by the United Nations because of an earlier project, Project Hannibal. Project Hannibal was an earlier project with the soul mission to imprison the evil monsters by turning them into humans and putting them away. But now," says Ultraman, "We need to test your strength on the battle field."


	6. Dass Jennir vs Ray Tanaka, Round 1

Chapter 6: Dass Jennir vs. Ray Tanaka, Round 1

Ultraman, Danaë, Leo, Ray, Ace, Joshua, and Dass walk to one of the doors next to a window; Dass had an uneasy feeling that the test was going to be with one of the toughest Guardian monsters. But when Dass entered the room that they walked to, no one besides him was inside the room. That was until Ray, of all the people in the facility, walked past him and got on a yellow pad on the right side of the room. Dass walked over to a similar yellow pad on the left side of the room, and it was here where Dass saw what the room's environment was that of the deserts of Nevada.

"Before we begin, Dass," said Ray in a curious voice, "how do you want to fight as: humans or monsters?"

"Well," said Dass, before answering, "Monsters."

As soon as a bell sounded, both Dass and Ray transform into their respected monsters. Just like last time, Dass transformed into Godzilla. But when Ray's transformation was complete, he was a human sized Draco lizard. He had dorsal spikes on his back and tail, as well as bumps all across his back. The most startling feature was that the monster had folds of skin between its arms and legs. Ray had turn into the gliding monster, Varan!

(Godzilla looks like he did in Tokyo S.O.S. For Varan, use the description above.)

Godzilla attack first by running to Varan to wail on him, but Varan span around and hit Godzilla across the face with his tail. This didn't deter Godzilla, for he kept on coming. Both monsters started to use their hands and feet to gain the upper hand on the other monster. Though Godzilla was an excellent fighter, Varan was capable of blocking all of his attacks. This could not be said for Godzilla, however, for he was unable to block a majority of the attacks. Finally, Godzilla had enough and charged up his thermonuclear blast. Varan jumped into the air and behind Godzilla, just as Godzilla let loose his thermonuclear blast. Varan grabbed Godzilla's tail and started to pull his opponent back. Godzilla just flung his tail to the side and Varan stumbled back. Godzilla span around and this time his tail hit Varan across the face, knocking the Draco lizard monster on his side. Godzilla advanced to his fallen opponent, only for Varan to fire his Oral beam at the monster king. The red beam streaked across Godzilla's chest, knocking him on his back, about fifteen feet away from Varan. Both monsters got up and charged their own beams, in order to finish the battle, only for both monsters to release their beam attacks at the same time. Both beams collided with each other, and for the next thirty seconds, didn't move against the other beam attack. Suddenly, both beam attacks exploded with the power of five pounds of C4. When the smoke cleared, both monsters had turned back into their human forms from the power of the beam attacks. For two minutes, neither Dass nor Ray moved, but after two minutes, both Ray and Dass fell to the ground, and for the next minute, didn't move from the floor.

"Guess they were unable to stay awake from the blast." said Ultraman, as he goes in and gets the two Guardians.

Meanwhile, on Planet X

Orga was carrying Bemular with him, to see the inner circle of the Hannibals. By the time he reached the door of the inner circle, he felt Bemular fell limp on his shoulder. Orga opened the door to the inner circle and stood in front of a table with the monsters Yapool, Memphilas, U-Killersaurus, Monster X, Destroyah, Megaguirus, and King Ghidorah, all in their human forms.

"Hello, my superiors," said Orga, before adding, "and you look fantastic, Megaguirus, though I don't want to…"

"We get it!" said Yapool, who one of the original Heavenly Kings, "You don't have to explain it to us for the millionth time."

"WHAT HAPPENED?" shouted King Ghidorah, "I TOLD YOU THAT IT WAS A SIMPLE MISSION. YOU WERE TO GO TO THE TEXAS STATION, KILL ULTRAMAN ACE, AND BRING ME BACK HIS CORPSE. HOW DID YOU MESS UP THIS TIME?"

"I'm sorry, King Ghidorah," explained Orga, "I was trying to do what I was told, but Joshua Sto…"

"I DON'T CARE IF JOSHUA STONE WAS THERE!" interrupted King Ghidorah, "YOU HAD BEMULAR, THE CLONE SILVAGON, AND TWENTY %#&ING GYAOS! WHAT ELSE COULD HAVE MADE YOU…"

"But King Ghidorah," exclaimed Orga, "Godzilla was there too, and helping Ultraman Ace and Joshua Stone!"

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO INTERRUPT… DID YOU JUST SAY GODZILLA?" cried King Ghidorah, wondering if he had heard Orga say 'Godzilla'.

"Now that Godzilla has shown himself," said Memphilas, in a calm voice, "It seems that we need to be more careful with our missions. At any time Godzilla can attack our subordinates, either wounding them or kill them."

"I agree with you on that," said Destroyah, "It seems that we need to send in both our most powerful members and someone from this circle."

"ORGA, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH BEMULAR?" asked King Ghidorah, pointing to the monster on Orga's shoulder.

"If you want him, he's dead already." said Orga in a grim manner.

"JUST PUT HIS BODY ON THE FLOOR, AND YOU CAN LEAVE THE CHAMBER ALIVE…FOR NOW." said King Ghidorah, with Orga following his commands and leaving the inner circle to wonder what to do next.


End file.
